Lose Control
by ashes of roses1
Summary: Kay loves Miguel. Miguel begins to develop feelings for Kay. None of them know how the other feels. Read 2 c what happens when they find out! TRUST ME: this is worth reading. I know there r alot of kaguel fics out there rite now, but this is a must read!
1. LC 1

chapter 1:   
  
{A/N: Once again this is a Kaguel fic. Sorry! hahah. but I love writing about them. This  
is one of my favorite Kaguel stories that I've written. I hope u enjoy it!}  
  
Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett, or Kay as she was normally called by everyone who  
knew her, was in her bedroom, asleep, having a wonderful dream. Her and her long time best  
friend, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, who she was secretly in love with, were married with two  
children, a boy and a girl. They were so happy together. Just then, a blonde girl named  
Charity Standish who was Kay's long lost cousin seemingly came out of nowhere and literally  
stole Miguel away from her. She took him by his arm and dragged him away, throwing  
Miguel's wedding ring at Kay. What was happening? Kay and Miguel were so happy and in  
love, what was Charity doing?!  
  
"No, Miiiiiiiguellllllllll!!!!"Kay screamed, loud enough to wake up everyone in the  
Bennett's house.  
  
She woke up from this nightmare, sweaty and in tears. Having these nightmares was  
beginning to become a routine. She was panting heavily, until she realized that it was just a  
dream. But then, again, reality wasn't so much better off. Charity and Miguel WERE a  
couple. Ever since Charity came to Harmony four years ago, Kay had hated her with every  
fiber of her being. She had to watch Miguel and her be lovey-dovey. Up to this day, Miguel  
still doesn't know how she feels about him. She just couldn't admit it to him for fear of losing  
his friendship.   
  
Just then Jessica ran towards her sister's bedroom. She was followed by Miguel.   
  
Miguel was staying over at the Bennetts' house for a while since his mama's house  
had burned down recently. He was sleeping in the guest room next to Kay's bedroom.   
  
"Let ME go talk to her," Jessica told Miguel firmly, preventing him from coming  
inside Kay's room. "I'm her sister."  
  
"But I'M her best friend," Miguel protested. He was concerned and wanted to make  
sure that his best friend was all right.   
  
Jessica shook her head no. If you only knew Miguel, she thought to herself. You may  
be her best friend, but you are also the reason behind her pain and nightmares. Can't you see  
she loves you?!  
  
Jessica went in, closing the door shut behind her.   
  
"Kay, sis, are you ok?" she asked worriedly, giving her big sister a hug.  
  
"Oh, Jessica," Kay groaned, sighing deeply, "Miguel and I we were married and then  
all of a sudden Ch-Charity she just came along, and she, she - she stole him away!! And she  
threw his wedding ring at me, and -" Kay paused, closing her eyes as the image of Charity and  
Miguel holding hands and walking away from her replayed in her mind.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" Kay asked, looking horrified. "Every night I have a  
nightmare of those two - and each time something is different but they are still always  
together! Why did Charity get Miguel? He's supposed to be with ME!"  
  
"I know, hun," Jessica replied affectionately, hugging her sister again. "But keep your  
voice down, Miguel's right outside. He heard your scream, too. He came up here with me. If I  
didn't reach you first, he would have."  
  
"Ohhh," Kay said, breathing heavily. "Thank God you told me Jess; Miguel CAN'T  
know that I love him romantically. It would just ruin the friendship - and that's all I have with  
him now. I can't lose THAT, too."  
  
Miguel was outside, waiting for Jessica to finish her talk with her sister so then he can  
go talk to Kay himself.   
  
As he stood outside her bedroom door, Miguel began to have memories of the past:  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
Eight year olds Kay, Jessica, Simone, Miguel and Reese were playing house. Kay  
chose who was going to be who.   
  
"OK," a young Kay began, "Simone and Reese will be the kids, Jessica can be the  
housekeeper, and Miguel and I will be the mommy and daddy."  
  
"Oooooooooh," taunted Simone, Jessica and Reese at the mention of her and Miguel.   
  
"Oh shut up!" Kay and Miguel said at the same time. They turned to look at each  
other and made disgusted faces. Neither of them was interested in each other back then. But  
they were just kids. They didn't know what the future held. Or how their feelings for each  
other were going to change.   
  
"I bet you and Miguel will be married one day when we all get older," smart little  
Reese told Kay.   
  
Kay punched Reese on the shoulder. "Miguel is my best friend! I would never want to  
marry him!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Why not, Kay? Miguel silently asked the Kay of ten years ago. Why would you never  
want to marry me one day?  
  
But then Miguel shook his head and got out of his reverie as he remembered his  
present situation. He was in love, but with Kay's cousin, Charity. He didn't love Kay! Or did  
he? Where did he and Kay stand? He didn't even know. Is it possible for me to love two  
women at the same time? he asked himself.   
  
After thinking about it for a few minutes, he shook his head no. I DON'T LOVE Kay! I  
love Charity! Kay is just a long-time friend that's all. I'm just projecting my feelings for  
Charity onto Kay. Yeah, that must be it! Miguel leaned back against the wall. Then how come  
it's so hard to believe.....   
  
{A/N: I think this is a good first chapter and i hope u feel the same way! Please r/r. i  
promise you'll like it. if I get positive feedback for this chapter (as in more than five reviews),  
then i promise to post a chapter a day for you readers.} 


	2. LC 2

Chapter 2:   
  
The next day, Miguel woke up late. It was a Saturday. He woke up feeling energized  
and knew that something BIG was going to take place today. He could feel it deep down.  
Walking to where his bags lay on the corner of the room, he opened up a pocket of his  
backpack. His fingers touched a small velvet box that lay there. Inside of it was an  
engagement ring. Charity's engagement ring. They had been talking of getting married once  
they turned 18 and the time had definitely come. She had reached adult age a week ago. I  
guess I should do this soon, Miguel thought to himself. After all I did buy this ring a month  
ago, and I DO love Charity.   
  
His thoughts left his mind as he imagined what it would be like to place the ring on  
Kay's finger. Wait a minute, he thought, horrified at even thinking about that. KAY'S finger?!  
It was as if he was cheating on Charity with Kay. But he wasn't. It's just my thoughts playing  
tricks on me, Miguel concluded. But this is the second time I've thought romantically about  
Kay instead of Charity. Maybe I DO love her, he thought.... wait, no! I love Charity!  
CHARITY!  
  
When Miguel went downstairs for lunchtime, he was disappointed to realize that  
Charity had gone out shopping with Grace and would not return for a few more hours. Maybe  
it's for the better, he thought to himself. At least now I can tell all of my friends about my  
surprise for Charity. Maybe they can even help me plan it!   
  
He called up Reese Durkee and Simone Russell and told them to come over to the  
Bennett's house. They told him they would be there soon. He found Kay and Jessica in their  
rooms and asked them to come downstairs "for an important group talk."   
  
About an hour later, everyone was in the Bennett living room, waiting anxiously to  
hear what Miguel had to announce.   
  
"What's all this about, Miguel?" Simone asked, confused and impatient.   
  
"Well," he began, clearing his throat, "I have a very important announcement to  
make."  
  
He paused as he looked and began to think about Kay. Everyday, he felt this nagging  
feeling inside of him. Charity was great, but he had these confusing feelings for Kay on the  
side. He never once told his best friend how he felt about her. His life was with Charity - they  
had been going out for four years now. It would be pointless to tell Kay. And even if he told  
Kay how he felt about her, what if she didn't feel the same way? Then he would most likely  
lose Charity AND Kay. He didn't want that to happen. He tried to push his thoughts of Kay  
aside as he went on to tell his friends the news.   
  
"I, umm, I'm planning on asking Charity to marry me."  
  
Both Jessica and Miguel first turned to look at Kay. Jessica knew she would be hurt  
beyond belief. She could feel her sister's pain radiating from the other side of the room.   
  
Kay was looking out the window where Ethan had just given Theresa a beautiful rose.  
They began to kiss. Kay was jealous of the love those two shared. She wanted what they had.  
She had been starving for love her whole life - and she only wanted it from Miguel. He was the  
only man she loved; the only man she would ever love.   
  
Despite her reverie, Kay managed to hear part of Miguel's announcement. Her face  
turned to stone. Did he just say he's gonna marry Charity? she thought to herself, horrified.  
She was hoping that she had heard Miguel incorrectly.  
  
Reese and Simone went up and congratulated Miguel, who was still focused on Kay  
and her expression. His attention was diverted as both Simone and Reese gave him a hug.  
They, too, did not know how Kay felt about Miguel. So it IS true, Kay thought to herself.  
Miguel is going to marry that blondie. Reese's and Simone's hugs and congratulations proved  
it. She couldn't believe it. He wanted to marry Charity - she shouldn't have been surprised,  
but she always thought that in the end, she would snag Miguel away from Charity just before  
they would ever get to talking about marriage.   
  
After a few moments of praise and congratulation, Miguel turned to look back to his  
best friend.  
  
"What do you think, Kay?" he asked, wanting to know her opinion. She sure had been  
quiet. And that wasn't like her.  
  
Kay got a bit teary-eyed but no one besides Jessica seemed to notice. Or if they did,  
they just thought that those tears were tears of joy for her best friend's soon-to-be marriage.   
  
"I..." Kay paused, trying to collect herself. She couldn't let anyone know how she  
really felt about Miguel. "That's gre-great," she nodded her head as if trying to convince  
herself of this "good news."  
  
"Excuse me," she added. "I'm not feeling too well."  
  
Miguel stared at her retreating form as as it went up the stairs. That's odd, he thought,  
puzzled. Was it my imagination or was she crying? Why would she cry unless she was crying  
out of happiness for me? But then again, she didn't even come up and congratulate me.  
Something's up with Kay. But for the first time ever since I've known her, I can't seem to  
figure out what that something is.   
  
Kay went up the stairs and into her private bathroom. She started to cry and puke at  
the same time. Her dreams were being shattered. Ever since she could remember she had  
been in love with this boy - and now he was going to marry her cousin! It was too much to take.   
  
After she finished throwing up, Kay went into her bedroom, where she stayed the  
entire day. After listening to some relaxing music, writing in her journal and looking through  
old photos of her and Miguel, Kay was ready to go to sleep. She changed into her pajamas  
and crawled into bed. It was only about 7:30 pm, but she was emotionally tired from what had  
taken place a few hours ago. She cried herself to sleep, somehow managing not to have  
another nightmare about Miguel and Charity.   
  
"I should go talk to Kay," Miguel said to Jessica after Simone and Reese had left.  
"She hasn't left her room ever since my announcement."  
  
"Oh don't worry about her," Jessica responded uneasily. She wasn't sure if Kay  
wanted to see Miguel at the moment or not. "I'm sure it was just umm, something she ate  
today. That's probably why she's not feeling well."  
  
"OK," Miguel said, giving in. But still... he had a feeling that something was going on  
with Kay. And he had to find out.   
  
{a/n: i hope ur liking this. i am. thanks for reviewing!} 


	3. LC 3 my favorite chapter

chapter 3:   
  
The following few days were going to be the hardest. Miguel was most likely going to  
propose to Charity and they were going to be engaged. Kay couldn't stand it. She knew  
herself; she was aware that there would be no way she would NOT have an emotional  
breakdown at the sight of Miguel proposing to Charity. So she decided to make herself busy  
so she wouldn't have to be present during the times when Miguel would propose to her cousin.  
All she really wanted to do was yank the hair out of that blonde but she knew she couldn't. So  
instead she began to work more hours at her job so she could be away from home. She went  
out more often, sometimes with Simone, Reese and Jessica and other times just by herself.   
  
Miguel noticed Kay's behavior. A few days ago she said she wasn't feeling well but  
now she's going early in the morning for work and not returning until around midnight. Plus,  
she doesn't seem to communicate well with anyone. Especially not me. We haven't  
communicated properly since, well since ... he knew he had to admit it to himself. Kay and him  
hadn't communicated much ever since the day Charity had entered their lives.   
  
"Kay, can I talk to you?" he asked her one day as she was upstairs, running around,  
trying to find her car keys.   
  
"Umm, ok, can you make it quick, Miguel, I have to meet a friend at the mall."  
  
"Ok," Miguel said oddly, "I just wanted to say..." he didn't know how to ask her why  
she was being so withdrawn lately. He knew Kay hated confrontations. The last thing he  
wanted was for Kay to be mad at him.   
  
"What, Miguel?" Kay asked impatiently. She could care less if she was going to be  
late at meeting her friend at the mall - she just didn't want to endure another moment of  
seeing Miguel with Charity.   
  
"I just wanted to ask you how come... how come lately you and I haven't been as clo-"  
Miguel said uncomfortably, only to be interrupted by his girlfriend.   
  
"Miguel, there you are!" chirped Charity, stepping out of her bedroom. She leaned  
over and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Hi, Kay," she added, turning to her cousin.   
  
Kay looked at Miguel then at Charity. Was he just going to say how come him and I  
haven't been close? she wondered to herself. She stared at him in puzzlement. Well, she  
thought to herself bitterly, the answer to that question is standing right next to him.   
  
"Hi, Charity," Kay mumbled. "Miguel, we'll talk later, I have to go." And with that,  
she walked away.   
  
"O-kaay," Miguel said reluctantly as he watched her walk down the stairs.   
  
Kay hurried down the stairs and out of her house, tears stringing her eyes. Damn that  
Charity! Why did she have to steal the only man I love away from me?! Kay started the  
engine of her car and then took off in the direction of the mall.   
  
"Miguel, I'm going to the movies with Simone and Reese," Charity said. "Do you want  
to come with me?"  
  
"No thanks, Charity," Miguel replied absent-mindedly, thinking about the encounter  
he had just gone through with Kay. He couldn't get her off of his mind. He couldn't understand  
why she was acting so distant lately, especially from her best friend. Maybe I should go ask  
Jessica, he thought to himself. She might know what's up with Kay.   
  
"Ok, I'll see you in a few hours," Charity replied, kissing him goodbye.   
  
"Yeah," Miguel answered slowly.   
  
After spending some time at the mall and having bought a few clothes and jewelry, Kay  
reluctantly sat in her car, ready to go back home. She wished she would never return. Ever.  
The last thing she wanted to see was everyone acting all happy at the news of Charity and  
Miguel's engagement while she would be incurably sad.   
  
Back at the Bennett's house, this was what was taking place: Miguel, bored and alone  
decided to go into Kay's room for a while. Jessica wasn't home and neither were her parents.   
He still felt drawn to Kay even though he was getting ready to ask Charity to marry him. He  
was missing his best friend. He walked into her bedroom. He hadn't been here in a while. The  
room was a mess. Kay didn't care much for neatness. This room described Kay pretty well.  
The walls were painted a shade of black, which suited Kay's mysterious personality as of late.  
Not a lot had changed from what he remembered. Kay still had that big poster of her baseball  
hero tacked up on her wall.   
  
While he was there, he saw one of Kay's shoeboxes, with the words "Friends Forever"  
written on the cover. He opened it up to see little pieces of memories here and there. The  
fake engagement ring Miguel had given to Kay when they were "getting married" at the age  
of seven. The card he gave her on Valentine's Day when they were eleven years old. He  
opened it up and reread what he had written to her all those years ago: 'Dear Kay, its  
Valentines Day & mama told me 2 make a card 4 my best friend & thats u. Happy Valentines  
Day! from Miguel.'   
  
He laughed after he finished reading the card. He loved the friendship he shared with  
Kay. It was the greatest kind. They knew each other inside out, and he loved knowing that he  
had so much memories and history with just one person. He wished he knew Charity at least  
half as long as he knew Kay, so they too could have memories to look back on. But deep down  
in his heart, he also knew that Charity could never be the person that Kay had been to him.  
Kay's special in her own way, he thought to himself. She always has been. There's just  
something about her, something I have yet to clearly describe that I feel was made for me.  
Our lives are intertwined forever. I know it.   
  
He continued looking through the shoebox. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a  
picture that was under a stack of papers. He took it out of the box and looked at it. It was a  
picture of Miguel and Kay kissing under the mistletoe around Christmastime about five years  
ago. They were thirteen years old then. He remembered that kiss pretty well. It was the time  
of Christmas and the Lopez-Fitzgerald's were over at the Bennett's house celebrating the  
holiday. Kay's older brother, who was officially known as Naughty Noah, had put a mistletoe  
on the ceiling of the door that separated the living room and the kitchen. Kay and Miguel did  
not know about the mistletoe until Noah pointed it out to them when they were caught standing  
under it. He encouraged them to kiss by saying "do it, do it," and pounding his fist. So they  
did. Noah ended up taking a picture of that kiss, which Kay had obviously kept. But why would  
she? And why is that everything in this box is only about me and her? Miguel thought to  
himself. I know Kay is a sentimentalist, but how come the pictures are only of the moments  
her and I have shared?! How come their aren't any pictures of her other friends?  
  
He shrugged as he sat down on Kay's bed. Looking around, he spotted a blue journal  
that looked like it could be Kay's diary. He remembered how, when they were young and he  
used to come sleep over at her house every other week, when he was positive she was asleep  
he would grab her diary and start reading it. The next day he would make it obvious what he  
knew about her. He would taunt her with, "Ooooo i know who you like" or "I'm going to tell  
your parents you failed that test." It drove Kay crazy. She even tried to hide her diaries  
somewhere else but Miguel knew Kay all too well. He would always find her hiding spot.   
  
He grabbed her journal from where it lay and was surprised to see that she still kept  
one. He couldn't help taking a peek inside. Kay and him had been drifting apart lately, mostly  
because of his tie to Charity he had to admit, but it made him sad to know that he wasn't as  
close to his best friend as he used to be. Besides, Kay had been acting very strange and  
mysterious lately. He couldn't read her like an open book anymore. He missed her. He  
wanted to know what was going on in her life. So, for old time's sake, and to find out what was  
up with her, he opened up to the last entry Kay had written - just yesterday:  
  
** dear diary,   
yesterday something happened and i couldnt stop crying cause of it. ive been  
crying these past two days. miguel told us that he is planning on asking for  
charitys hand in marriage. what am i to do? ive tried everything i can to break  
those two apart but what can i do now? pretty soon they r forever going to be tied  
to each other through marriage and i am going to live a very sad life, knowing  
that my best friend, who is also the man of my dreams, is happy and in love with  
another woman.   
  
i have never been the type to run away from my problems or not be direct with  
people, but this time.... well lets just say i'm acting like a scared little person. i  
can't even tell him how i feel! and i keep making excuses to leave the house just  
so i don't have to see HER in his arms. if miguel and charity get married, i plan to  
leave harmony. i couldnt stand watching those two be married, living the life i  
think i should have led with miguel. miguel still doesnt know i love him. i just  
havent gotten around to telling him. wait - why am i lying to myself?!. truth is im  
afraid to let him know. i dont want to lose his friendship. thats all i have with him  
now anyway. if i lose that, well then i might as well die. i would have nothing.  
miguel is my world. i just wish i was his......**   
  
Miguel's eyes bulged out in surprise. She loves me? he thought to himself,  
half-surprised, half-gleeful. He reread the entry just to make sure. He put the diary down on  
his lap as he realized just what all of this meant. It was all making sense now... the reason why  
she hadn't congratulated him when he announced his decision to marry Charity... why she had  
been so distant lately...why she had cried when she first heard his announcement. It was  
because she was in love with him! But was he in love with her?   
  
{a/n: i loved this chapter. i hope u did too. its getting better. two more chapters left and then the story is over. :( anyways, please review. oh and i forgot to mention this earlier, but this is a song fic. the song will be revealed in chapter 5. sorry i haven't been posting daily. ive been busy. anyways, please review and enjoy} 


	4. LC 4

Chapter 4:   
  
Just then Kay stepped into her room, dropping her bags on the floor. She looks up to  
see her best friend sitting on her bed with her journal in his lap! A smile creeps through her  
lips for a brief second as she remembers how he used to do this before when they were kids.  
The smile fades when she realizes that this time, it's different. She has confidential stuff  
written in there about her secret love for Miguel! If he read that, she might as well die! Oh my  
God, what if he knows the truth? she asks herself in a panicky fashion.   
  
"Miguel?" she asks softly, a trace of hysteria evident in her voice, even though she  
tried to be calm, cool and collected.   
  
He stands up, his eyes never leaving hers. The journal that was in his lap falls to the  
floor, still open to the page that he was reading - her most recent entry.   
  
She looked down at the floor where her journal lay, with the words, "I love Miguel!"  
written all throughout the margins of the pages.   
  
She looks up at Miguel and notices him attentively gazing back at her. They stare at  
each other in stunned silence.   
  
Does she really love me? thought Miguel.   
  
Does he know? Kay wondered.   
  
"Kay," he says after what seems like an eternity, her name smoothly escaping his lips.  
He takes a few steps closer to her.   
  
She closes her eyes, worried. She had to do something. He couldn't think that she  
loves him! If he knew then she would lose him forever. "Miguel," she says laughing  
nervously, "you found my joke! I knew you'd be here, trying to read my diary while I was out  
and I framed you in the act. Isn't that funny?! I wrote all those entries as a joke just to make  
you think that I love you! That's hilarious, right? Now you know never to read -"   
  
But Miguel was no fool. He knew Kay well enough. She wasn't lying to herself about  
the feelings she had for him, so why should he? In one fluid motion, he advanced towards her,  
grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a tantalizing kiss on the lips. A kiss that her lips  
had been thirsting for for the past five years.  
  
That was the way a perfect kiss should be. All those emotions that were pent-up inside  
the two of them were finally being released. They had been hiding their feelings from each  
other for a while now. But no more. Now they knew. Miguel was happy to discover that Kay  
felt the same way he did. Their heart's were now content. THIS was the way things should  
have been.   
  
At first, Kay was VERY surprised by the kiss. But that didn't stop her from kissing  
him back. Her previous frustrations of not having Miguel left her mind and body as his lips  
tickled and caressed hers. She couldn't believe this was happening! Miguel is actually kissing  
me! She thought to herself. He feels the same way I do!   
  
They finally parted away from their kiss.   
  
Kay looked at Miguel, searching his eyes for an answer to how he felt. She was afraid  
that he would think this kiss they had just shared was a mistake.   
  
He gave her a smile and she relaxed.  
  
He does want me! she told herself. I can see it in his eyes. It's glowing with happiness.  
Just like mine. This is LOVE.   
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you lately," Miguel tells her.   
  
"Really?" Kay asked hoping he'd say yes.   
  
"Of course," he answered. "I think I'm falling for you."  
  
They held onto each other for a few more moments, each one lost in their own  
thoughts.   
  
"Wait," Kay asked, breaking away from Miguel's hold on her. "What about Charity? I  
mean you ARE gonna marry her soon." She backed away from his touch.   
  
"Well," Miguel began slowly, "I can't deny that I love her."  
  
Kay flinched. She was expecting to hear that, but it still hurt. She looked away.   
  
"But," Miguel continued, grabbing her face and making her look at him, "I also can't  
deny that I love you. And I know that Charity and I have never shared a kiss that magical or  
beautiful. Besides, you should know that I haven't placed that ring on her finger yet for a  
reason!"  
  
Kay looked at him, hope shining through her eyes. "I love you, too, Miguel." She tried  
to push thoughts of Miguel's love for Charity out of her mind. He wantes ME. It didn't matter  
if Charity was still in his heart, she wasn't here sharing this moment with him. "So tell me why  
you haven't placed that ring on her finger yet, Miguel," Kay said.   
  
"Because like I told you earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about YOU. I was unsure  
about who I loved more. And I didn't want to make the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"Hmm, good answer," she told him, bringing his face near hers.   
  
"Thank you," he managed to mumble through Kay's raindrop kisses.  
  
He leaned towards her again, drawing her into another kiss. But this kiss was different  
from the last. It was more powerful, more familiar and definitely more of a kiss shared  
between lovers.   
  
Miguel kept on kissing Kay, not able to let go. This was his heart's content. He felt  
like he was at peace. All those suppressed emotions were finally let loose. He was finally  
being true to himself, and to Kay.   
  
They stopped kissing after a while.   
  
"Miguel," Kay said, breathing heavily, "remember that day when we were eleven  
years old and Simone and Reese dared me to kiss you?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Miguel asked, laughing.   
  
"That was the first time we kissed," Kay continued. "And I was just a kid then but I  
swear I looked at you differently from that day on. I've been hiding my feelings for you ever  
since."  
  
"Oh, Kay," Miguel replied regretfully, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She held onto him. "It doesn't matter," she said. "As long as you're here with me now.  
That's what's important."  
  
He gazed deeply into her blue cerulean eyes, unable to look away. God she's so  
beautiful, he told himself. How come I never noticed it before? Never noticed the woman my  
best friend had become?  
  
She had such an intrinsic beauty. He couldn't explain it to himself how he had fallen in  
love with Charity instead of her. But now the tables were turning. He was finally opening his  
eyes to the truth. The truth was that Kay and Miguel were deeply and truly in love with each  
other.   
  
{a/n: ok, i think this chapter should have made kaguel fans happy! if u liked this  
chapter, then wait till u c the next one. that's gonna take some more time to upload. ive  
already written it, but it needs JUMBO revising! but it'll be worth it, trust me. r/r!} 


	5. LC 5 All Kaguel!

Chapter 5:   
  
{a/n: i said i needed time to revise this, but i couldn't wait to put this chapter up. so ya,  
it's ready for ur reading and REVIEWING (lol) pleasure!}  
  
Kay and Miguel kept looking at each other, trying to read each others thoughts.   
  
"Come here," she told him seductively, grabbing and pulling his shirt.  
  
His mouth found hers again. He loved the way her salty lips felt when they were on his.  
As he was kissing her, he closed her bedroom door with his free leg. Kay had been waiting  
years for this chance and now she was getting it. Miguel finally felt like he was in love - he  
didn't completely get that with Charity. Charity could never satisfy him the way Kay could -  
physically or emotionally.   
  
Her fingers left a trace through his back as he stared into her eyes in fascination.   
  
"Who knew what we were losing out on just by keeping quiet about our feelings for  
each other?!" Miguel told her out of the blue.   
  
"Love," Kay answered. "We were going to lose out on a love that has been there with  
us our whole lives." She smiled at him and he smiled back.   
  
"I'm so glad you know the truth," they both said at the same time. They laughed. It felt  
so good to have that connection with the other person. As far as Miguel and Kay were  
concerned, if they just lived their lives with only the other, they would be happy. They defined  
each other's existences holistically.   
  
"Kay...." Miguel began to say. He was going to tell he was sorry for all the time they  
had wasted out on when they could have been together.   
  
"Shh, Miguel," Kay ordered, bringing her finger to his lips. "Just kiss me!"  
  
"Gladly," Miguel replied, taking her hand in his. His lips found their way to hers again.   
  
Just as they were getting hot and heavy, they got interrupted by the blare of music  
coming from the next room.   
  
Jessica had returned home and had blasted her favorite R&B song. She must have  
thought that she was home alone that day.   
  
In the next room, Miguel held onto Kay.   
  
"Does she always have to do that?" Kay asked angrily as she broke away from  
Miguel's sweet kiss.  
  
"Shh," Miguel whispered, remembering the lyrics of the old song being heard from the  
next room. "Listen to the words, Kay."  
  
Kay listened. She remembered how Jessica had always loved this song. Wasn't it  
called something like "lose control"? Kay was finally paying attention to the words of the  
song:   
  
~ * ~ Miguel held Kay tightly as they listened to the lyrics of the song. ~ * ~  
  
What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend   
Don't you want to be more than friends   
Hold me tight and don't let go   
Don't let go   
You have the right to lose control   
Don't let go  
  
~ * ~ Kay stared intently at the wall, as the lyrics echoed through her ears and touched  
her heart. Her lips began to form into a smile. ~ * ~  
  
I often tell myself that we could be more than just friends   
I know you think that if we move too soon it would all end  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied till we're taking those vows   
  
~ * ~"Are we moving too soon, Miguel?" Kay asked.   
  
She never wanted this special moment between them to end.   
  
"No, Kay," Miguel replied. "We've both felt this way for a while. We're just doing  
what we were always meant to!" ~ * ~  
  
There'll be some love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin' love  
Love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin'.....  
  
~ * ~ "Make love to me Miguel," Kay told him. ~ * ~  
  
What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go  
  
~ * ~ Miguel carried Kay over to the bed. They began to make love. ~ * ~   
  
I often fantasize the stars above are watching you  
They know my heart speaks to yours like only lovers do  
If I could wear your clothes I'd pretend I was you and lose control  
  
~ * ~ "My hearts speaking to yours Kay," Miguel told her. "It's saying I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she told him. ~ * ~  
  
There'll be some love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin' love  
Love makin', heart breakin', soul shakin'.....  
  
~ * ~ Miguel got out of the bed, extending his hand. "Will you dance with me?" he asked.  
  
They began to dance to to the tune of the music coming from the next room. ~ * ~  
  
What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go  
  
~ * ~ "I will never let go of you," he told her. She put her head on his shoulders, sighing  
happily. ~ * ~  
  
Runnin in and outta my life  
Has got me so confused  
You gotta make the sacrifice  
Somebody's gotta choose  
We can make it if we try  
For the sake of you and I  
Together we can make it right  
  
~ * ~ "I choose you, Kay," Miguel said, in accordance with the word's of the song.   
  
Kay felt like she was in heaven. Was this really happening? Every dream, every  
fantasy she had had of Miguel loving her was coming true.   
  
"Pinch me, Miguel!" Kay ordered. "What, why?" he asked.   
  
"Because I can't believe this is happening!"   
  
Miguel laughed. "How about I kiss you instead?" he asked her.   
  
"That'll do!" she answered, satisfied. ~ * ~  
  
(Can't keep a running)  
(Oh outta my life outta my outta my life)  
(You've got the right, you've got the right,)  
(I said you've got the right to lose control)  
  
~ * ~ "I don't want this song to end, Miguel," Kay said sadly. "I feel like I'm going to lose  
you once the last tune is belted out."  
  
"No Kay," Miguel said. "From now on, night's just like this one are going to become  
our reality. ~ * ~  
  
What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go  
  
~ * ~ He gave her a kiss on the lips and they returned to the bed. ~ * ~   
  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
  
~ * ~ They began to make love again, each time better than the last. ~ * ~  
  
What's it gonna be 'cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you want to be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
You have the right to lose control  
Don't let go  
  
~ * ~ "I love you Kay," Miguel said to her.   
"I love you too, Miguel," she answered. ~ * ~  
  
What's it gonna be (don't let go)  
Don't you want to be (don't let go)  
Hold me tight and don't let go (don't let go)  
  
~ * ~ Kay laughed. "This song so describes our situation, Miguel!" she said. She turned to  
look at him, noticing that he had a twinkle in his eye.   
  
"Marry me Kay," he suddenly said.   
  
"We're too young, Miguel," she replied. "Besides we just got together."  
  
"That's true," Miguel answered. "But the way I'm feeling for you hasn't been new. I  
love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Miguel," came her reply. "And, yes, I will marry you." All her hopes  
and dreams were coming true.   
  
He leaned down and rained a sweet, soul-shattering kiss on her lips.... ~ * ~   
  
The End  
  
{a/n: and it's DONE! That's it. I hope u liked it. I loved it. Please r/r. I know it was  
short, but I hope you still enjoyed it. I'm gonna leave it off like this. No sequel, no nothing. Let  
your imagination's come up with the rest of what happened in this fic. I think it's more  
interesting that way. Anyways thanks all you reviewers!} 


End file.
